In wireless short-range communication, such as in Bluetooth™ protocol based communication, devices may discovery and connect to one or more other proximate devices. The connection(s) form a piconet or ad-hoc network. Generally, a first device may be considered a so-called “master” when it initiates a connection to second device, which may be referred to as a so-called “slave.” The connection initiation process allows the master to discover other devices, and, once discovered, Bluetooth™ connections may be established.